


Sooo... Interesting Times

by VictoriaDoll (ByronBlack)



Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/VictoriaDoll
Summary: Just a short smutty fic set just before Pamela ran into Catherine at the supermarket. "We made love this morning. With all the bells and Whistles!"





	

Pamela woke up, and smiled.For a moment she had forgotten about the outbreak. She forgot that the president was dead, as well as the rest of the Trump Cabinet! She forgot that the government was on the verge of collapse. 

 

Benjamin rolled over, spooning her. Pamela felt so good when he held her. Benjamin had been her reason to keep going. Except for her dog Jeremy of course!  And the hope that someone somewhere would discover a vaccine.

 

Benjamin let out a low growl, as he lie there, half asleep. His cock hard from morning wood. She could feel his thick shaft through his pajamas as he rubbed up against her. 

 

“I want to feel you inside me!” She moaned. Benjamin Took his cock out, and teased her pussy lips, before he slid his handsome cock deep inside her pussy. He held her close as he grinded into her. He kissed her passionately as Pamela stared into his piercing blue eyes. 

 

His eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled.

 

He waited until she had climaxed before he did! He spilled his seed, and then rolled back over to his side of the bed. They lie together basking in the afterglow. Pamela rested her head on Benjamin’s ruggedly hairy chest, and lie listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He held her close as it dawned on her that they were living through the end of the world!

 

“The words so much quieter now!” Pamela said. 

 

“That’s becuase allot of people have died!”

 

“I wonder how many people died last night?”

 

“Allot…” Said Benjamen. He kissed her forhead and held her in his arms, trying to make her feel safe. 

 

That morning at breakfast, Pamela made two microwave breakfasts. She was down to her last bottle of maple syrup from that trip she and robert had taken to the adirondacks. She was goning to have to do something awful. 

 

“Little dark today, huh?” Pamela joked trying to cheer Benjamin up!

 

Ben let out a light chuckle. She tried to make small talk but just couldn’t so she just got down to cases.  “I’m going to take the jeep into town, and get some food.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea! Maybe you should let me go. I wish I had one of those biohazard suits!”

 

“Ha, well I’m gonna make something equally as good! And it will be fashionable too!” Pamela said as she threw together some black trash bags and jerm-proofed them into a fashionable, yet virus proof ensemble.

  
  


Pamela dabbed a few squirts of anti-bacterial hand sanitizer and left her mansion that morning, and drove into town. The world was hauntingly quiet as she made her way through the apocalyptic landscape She made her way through the seemingly deserted grocery store, and was surprised to find her social frenemy Cathrine looking for supplies there as well!

 

“Cathrine!”

 

“Pamela, is that you? I love your trash bag thing!”

 

“Well safety first, and that’s always in fashion! Pamela replied. 

 

“Sooo… Interesting times!” Catherine said trying to make small talk. To maintain some sense of normalcy. 

 

“I didn't know you had a dog!” said Pamela noticing the bag of dog kibble.

 

“I don’t!” Catherine said simply. 

 

Pamela’s eyes widened in horror when she realized how bad things actually were! She made her excuses and rushed out of the grocery store. That evening when she returned home she took solace in the knowledge that she and Benjamin were both healthy, and that they had each other. 

 

Pamela clung to the hope that there would be a cure, or that the virus would just die out. But mostly she hoped that Benjamin and she would both outlive it too! 


End file.
